


Master Chef Kaon

by Aexa15BB



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Au Master Chef, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, M/M, Transformers AU, comedia, programa de cocina
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB
Summary: Después de años de reformas absurdas y protestas violentas, donde el programa favorito de todo Cybertron fue cancelado, la versión original regresa de las penumbras con mas participantes y Chefs exoticos.oEl AU Master Chef transformers que nadie pidio o imagino
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Master Chef Kaon

— ¡Bienvenido querido público, a la decimotercera presentación del Master Chef Kaon! Aunque con las recientes agregaciones, bien podríamos llamarnos Kaon-Tarn. Aquí su presentador favorito, Knock Out, para hablarles de los cocineros que se presentan esta tarde, con las nuevas reformas impuestas por Sentinel Prime, tendremos grades cambios y participantes de gran variedad, pero antes de eso, den le un cálido a los Chefs que nos estarán acompañando toda esta temporada

“ **Chef Breakdown, actual dueño del conocido bar/restaurante “The bar” en Kaon sub suelo, un lugar salido de la nada, pero con 2 de 3 estrellas Milla, el único chef amable que tendremos esta temporada”**

**“Chef Soundwave, el chef más silencioso pero honesto, jefe de cocina del proclamado la maravilla de Kaon “El Coliseo Gladiatorio”, con 2 y medio de estrellas Milla.”**

**“Y si tenemos al chef de cocina, tenemos al dueño del Coliseo Gladiatorio, y de varias sucursales de “Archivos del Bar” en** todo **Kaon, Megatronus”**

Esperen el presente programa con esta temporada 20 participantes —.


End file.
